In-Verse Heroes: Brawl of the Destiny
In-Verse Heroes: Brawl of the Destiny is a 2.5D Crossover Fighting game made by In-Verse Team Shadow. This game is for Switch, Playstation 4 and Xbox One. The game is a pseudo-continuation of 2015's In-Verse: Battle X Battle ''and its 2016's Portable edition. Gameplay It plays like mostly the ''Dream Revolution Saga 2D fighting games, with six buttons and the usual joystick. However, other modes such as the five-button based VSRFX Origins, the four-button based The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! and Dark Masters of the Night series, among other In-Verse series. The gauge will be Maximum of Three in Single modes, Four in Pair modes and Five in Trio Modes. The Super Aura from 2nd Sign and EX Attacks from Dark Masters of the Night are fused to form a mode that is called the "Hyperdrive", with more damage, more stronger and lasts longer. New Features include, Super Special Attack, which is a Powerful variation of an attack using the Hyperdrive. There are Special, three-team formed Attacks like in Capcom's Rival Schools series, but only applied to certain teams of three or two. Characters The roster will be a total of 50 characters (Four of them alternate characters), three of them original exclusively formed to the game. *'Penny': Penny is an Humanoid Beast Cat, she has a secretive yet tough personality, but she passed situations alone due to her lack of friends in life. She considers humanity as full of 'peasants of inferior class'. *The final boss of the game is a tyrant which apparently wants to conquer an entire Verse by himself, he has some connections with Penny and her past, has a second, more monstruous form who is rare to see. Stages There are in total of thirteen stages in this game, counting the Final Boss' stage and the training stage. #'Aslada Castle Town' from The Adventures of Vanessa 4: The Travelers of Destiny. #'Phantom Phoenix Clone Faculty' from VSRFX Origins. #'Burning Crystalline' from Dream Revolution All-Stars Fighting. #'Victory Flying Castle -alone-' from Re: Vengeance ~ Dark Masters of the Night. #'Aquarium Island' from Devil's Eye 777: Blood of Chaos. #'Final Bout Auditorium' from The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-. #'Ventura Road -Rising Phoenix ver.-' from Neo Formula Racing: The Rising Phoenix. #'Angel's Shrine' from Vision: Divider Eyes. #'Area Seventeen' from Neo Freedom X – The Third Impact. #'TV Station' from Zero Chronicles. #'Tournament Arena' from Brawl of Destiny. #'Training Simulation' from Brawl of Destiny. #'Final Destination' from Brawl of Destiny. Fictitious Voice List Trivia *This game does not include any character of the Trinity Saga. *''The FEAST Saga'' series has four representatives if counting Mondo from Arcana Warriors. *Originally the three big name series were to have at least ten representants. *Mei was a last minute addition like the originals. *The game resembles Capcom Vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001/Millonaire Fighting 2001 in terms of roster and stage levels. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Article stubs Category:Work in progress Category:Articles under construction Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover